


Something Amazing

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Something Amazing

Something Amazing

Inspired by Butt’s drawing of Dan holding boxes and directing someone to aisle 2. I work in a supermarket so I’m drawing inspiration from my workplace :3

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

It started the first day Gavin started working at the supermarket. He’d applied for the job and told the manager that he’d be fine in any department, eventually being placed in service, operating the registers and sent on returning loose stock when it was left behind at the front.

He’d been told to do the returns and he was stuck on this one last jar of salsa. He’d been up and down the aisles, trying to find the place for it but he had no idea. He didn’t want to return to the front desk and tell his scary-as-fuck manager that he couldn’t find where it went, she’d probably eat him. He looked around the aisle and saw another employee in the store uniform, his back turned to Gavin as he flattened an empty cardboard box and placed it back onto his trolley, starting on a full box. Gavin walked over to the guy and angled himself to get into the guy’s line of sight.

“Excuse me? I’m new here and I was wond-“ Gavin cut himself off when the guy turned around. He was gorgeous. Short dark hair, beautiful brown eyes and he was definitely getting a work out from unstacking stuff because he seemed quite well muscled.

“Um, hello?” the guy said, trying to get Gavin’s attention with an adorable little smile that just made Gavin want to run and hide in his locker.

“Oh, um. H-Hi,” Gavin said with a little smile, his cheeks tinting in a blush as he tried to keep his mind on track. “I was wondering, um...if you, well, I’m new here a-and-“ Gavin stuttered and he stared at his fidgeting hands and the jar of salsa in them.

“Can’t find the salsa?” the guy asked with a look that said it was a common problem and Gavin paused for a moment, then nodded, not trusting his voice at that time. The guy gave him another room-brightening smile and nodded, holding his arm out as a silent ‘after you’. Gavin muttered ‘thank you’ and started walking beside the guy.

“It’s hidden here in this one little shelf. No one can seem to find it,” the man said and Gavin _wanted_ to pay attention, but he was focusing quite heavily on the fact that the hottest man on Earth was smiling at him and oh my god, was that a hand on his lower back? He directed Gavin to this one time segment of a shelf hidden in a corner of the corn chips section.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry. I must have walked past this bloody section like a thousand times,” Gavin said with an embarrassed laugh. They guy smiled and gave him a ‘nah’ face.

“It’s alright. It happens a lot. I’m uh, I’m Dan by the way. Well, you’d know ‘cause of the...” Dan said, waving his hand at the nametag attached to his shirt and it occurred to Gavin that he was a total dope for not just looking at the tag and calling him Hottie McHottypants in his head.

“I-I’m Gavin. But you, well yeah,” Gavin said, laughing nervously. The pair smiled at each other in silence for a moment before Dan opened his mouth.

“So uh, would you like to maybe go-“ Dan started but he was interrupted by the speakers, the irritating voice being completely inconsiderate of the moment and called for Gavin to return to the front desk. Gavin instantly jumped at the voice, a moment of hesitation crossing his face as he contemplated ignoring the call as he looked at Dan but when he heard the service manager calling him, he gave Dan an apologetic look and ran to the front. Dan’s gaze followed him as he went with a smitten grin on his lips before he was called over by one of the other employees.

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

Gavin stepped out of the building, tired, sore and covered in all manner of things from when a trolley load of shopping managed to crash into him and everything fell on him. He smelled like milk, fish and various fruits and was bruised from head to toe but he’d gotten some respect from his new boss for offering to collect all of the customer’s shopping while he sat there on the floor, covered in food and his head bleeding a little from a wayward can.

All he had wanted was to go home and sleep forever or at least until his next shift and nearly groaned out loud when he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned around and adopted a fake smile to address the person before he realised who it was and his smile became genuine.

“H-Hey Dan,” Gavin said, fiddling with the strap of his backpack.

“Hi Gavin. You look...tired,” Dan said politely with a look of pained sympathy. Gavin chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah, an uh, an ‘eventful’ first day,” Gavin said.

“So um, maybe you’d like to come over to mine and I could make you dinner,” Dan said with a slightly flirty smile. Gavin’s cheeks flushed and he looked down at his feet.

“I don’t look very good at the moment. N-not for a date, anyway,” Gavin said, rubbing the back of his neck and pulling off what appeared to be some kind of meat product off of his skin and flicked it away with an embarrassed laugh.

“I think you look gorgeous,” Dan half-joked. He and Gavin looked at each other and something clicked. It was something very subtle but it was something that told them this was only the beginning of something amazing.

 


End file.
